Screw The Schedule
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: A short little one-shot after 'Dance With Somebody'. Kurt and Blaine's first dinner date at Breadstix after the fight.


**Author's Note: So this is another, short little story based off the events that went down in 'Dance With Somebody'. **

**I hope you enjoy it, because I plan on writing a lot of little stories like these to ease away the pain that one bedroom scene brought me. I cried so hard. Blaine's eyes ripped my heart to shreds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and if I did, THAT BEDROOM SCENE WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED AND KURT WOULD NEVER TEXT CHANDLER BECAUSE KURT REALLY WOULD NEVER DO THAT.**

* * *

"I'm just saying that I think Katy Perry's new song is genius." Blaine admitted.

"And I'm just saying it's so repetitive; it's just so-"Kurt trailed off, his gaze meeting a nearby waitress. He raised his fingers and pinched his ring finger and thumb together on instinct.

"Kurt." Blaine emphasized. "The cheesecake is coming."

"I'm sorry; it's just something I'll have to work on." Kurt sighed.

"It's okay. I actually think it's sort of cute, it makes you, you. I don't know why I said that it angered me. I was just venting." Blaine confessed.

"Does that mean you won't get angry if I continue slipping bronzer into your moisturizer?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I'm never really mad about that, it's just sort of an alarming surprise when I realize my hands are a couple shades darker than the rest of my body. But, I'm willing to start using it on my face if you love me with it so much." Blaine chuckled.

"I love you either way. I'm just very timid about skincare, you know that."

"Of course I do." Blaine smiled, as a nice, blonde waitress brought over two strawberry cheesecakes.

"Thank you." Kurt said very positively, grinning widely until the waitress left.

"I'm glad you're trying." Blaine said, casting a smile towards Kurt.

"Anything for you." Kurt said, locking his gaze with Blaine's.

"You know, Kurt, when you sang that love song to me in glee, I thought it was absolutely wonderful. I wasn't surprised though, I know how talented you are. It blew me away; you sung it with such emotion. I was tempted to run over to you and shower you with kisses, but I was being stubborn." Blaine revealed.

"You weren't stubborn, you were hurt. I understand." Kurt reassured, running a thumb over Blaine's soft, tan hand. He smirked slightly; it did look a little odd that his hands were a few shades darker than the rest of his body. "And Blaine? When you sang 'It's Not Right, But It's Okay', I may have came off seeming bitchy and that I was innocent, but honestly it took every fiber of my being not to run over to you and beg for forgiveness. I was so sorry." Kurt said, ducking his head and beginning to cry.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine said sweetly, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt looked up and noticed Blaine's eyes were red-rimmed as well. "We were both at fault and we will grow stronger from it. Alright?"

Kurt sniffled and nodded, smiling weakly at his boyfriend. "How did I manage to score someone as amazing as you?"

"All you had to do was stop me on the stairs that day. I am still astounded that you would choose me out of all the other blazer-clad boys to ask for help." Blaine said, smiling at the memories.

"Look at us, were being all sentimental. And by the way, I stopped you because you were the hottest." Kurt flirted.

Blaine blushed slightly at Kurt and chuckled softly when he realized Kurt looked extremely frightened at something behind Blaine. "Kurt?-"

Blaine turned around to see a teary-eyed Puckerman facing them from the bench parallel to them. "I knew you guys would never ever break up!"

"Uh Puck? What the hell are you doing?" Blaine said sharply as Kurt began to roar with laughter. "And what's so funny?"

"I came here to make sure you guys stayed together. You're the best thing that happened to Kurt, dude and I didn't want you guys to break up over something as silly as some flirty texts." Puck admitted.

"Thanks Puck, but you didn't have to watch out for us. I'm pretty sure we are going to be together for a long, long time." Kurt chuckled softly.

"Alright, well I'm going to let you guys finish up eating. And Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine said, still shocked from what he just witnessed.

"GET SOME!" Puck yelled, scrambling out of the nearby booth, ignoring all the glances directed his way.

This caused Kurt to laugh even harder and Blaine's cheeks to turn a crimson red.

"Aw, honey. It's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kurt chuckled, patting Blaine's hand.

"Why were you laughing? He spied on us!" Blaine returned.

"It's just something so Puck-esque, I thought it was funny and sweet he cared so much about me." Kurt answered.

"Alright, alright. I'm still a little shocked at how little you care that he spied on us and heard our whole conversation, but whatever. How about we finish up and go back to my place? People are starting to stare."

"Ah, of course." Kurt smirked, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Blaine responded.

"Nothing. We have gone off schedule two times this week already. It seems your taking Puck's words into consideration." Kurt smiled.

"Hey! No, I just-" Blaine stuttered, blushing violently again.

Kurt leaned over the table and pressed his lips against Blaine's, cutting Blaine's sentence short. Kurt ignoring the fact that Blaine disliked PDA and almost the entire restaurant's eyes were discreetly directed towards them.

"Screw the schedule. Let's go now." Blaine said breathlessly as Kurt pulled away.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading!**

**PS: You are beautiful. Don't ever let anyone make you forget that.**


End file.
